


I'd Fight The Flames That Surround Your Heart

by BuckyN0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambulances, Angst, Confined Spaces, F/M, Firefighters, I may have too many tags, PASS Device will go off, Probable angst, Reader has a tragic past, Slow Burn, Too Hot, as long as I don't get ahead of myself this shouldn't be too sad, bad things happen in chapter 2, bucky is a bigger shit, call the fireman, firefighter family, firefighter pranks, firefighter!reader, has an obvious southern accent, hospital visits, hot damn, im so sorry, ladder 49 is a sad movie, ladder 49 references, medical jargen, paramedic!reader, reader is a fire elemental, reader is a firefighter, reader is a paramedic, reader is a shit, reader is from Georgia, reader is sarcastic, reader is sometimes clumsy, reader is stubborn, steve is dad friend, tony is also a dad friend, tony is the biggest shit, tunnel vision, will probably add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyN0/pseuds/BuckyN0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a firefighter/paramedic on her first day on the FDNY when her station is called in to put out a fire in the lab of Avengers Tower with injuries.<br/>08/29 I added a second chapter :) hope y'all enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are a lot of tags or mistakes or if this is super cliche. This is the first work I've published. I'd love some feedback. I don't own anything from this story except the idea. I guess that works, right?

As you walked up the steps of the newest fire station in New York City, you looked around, marveling at the iconic skyline surrounding your new workplace and second home. You stand in front of the front door of the station, moving to open it before it suddenly swung out, with a blonde man sprinting out of it towards Avengers Tower. You quickly stepped out of the way and off the slightly raised porch and into the bushes. You sat there, slightly dazed as the man turned back to help you out of the bushes while you look him over, noticing his toned body and wiry arms. He gives you a wry look and an apology before leaving again. 

You shook off your nerves and smoothed your (l/c/t) hair back into a ponytail, pulling out a few leaves in the process before moving to straighten out your uniform. You open the door, a little more cautious this time, before entering with a relieved sigh as you enter, the familiar smell of old smoke and sweat greet washes over your senses. You drop your bag of turnout gear in the first available locker on the way to the bay area. You peek into the bay with a smile and take note of the three firetrucks and ambulance with excitement before turning back to the main hallway. You follow the sounds and smells of the kitchen, knowing that you’d be likely to find most of the crew there. 

You quietly enter the kitchen as you join the rest of the crew, some sitting at the long table reading or playing on their phones, the others gathered around the ones cooking, watching with rapt attention as they pull out the finished dinner. As they turned to put the food on the table, they saw you and smiled. Some pulled you into hugs and others shook your hand, all introducing themselves to you and others. You smiled and introduced yourself to them and everything stops. They all look at you with wide eyes and growing smiles and several smirks. You immediately realize that you will be getting some grief for your accent, completely used to the jokes and people asking you to say things. The bottom of the request cloud was about to drop out as you all heard the PA system turn on with a quick, ‘click beep’. 

You all looked at the speaker that sat at the top of the wall closest to Stark Tower, just above a picture window, giving a perfect view of the block in front of the building, waiting for the announcement. 

“Will (l/n), (f/n) please report to the Captain’s office for her crew member debrief?” You froze for a moment before straightening your uniform up and looked to the woman standing to your right who smiled kindly at you, understanding what you were about to ask.

“I’d be happy to take you to the office,” she said with a bright smile, leading you from the room her left arm hooked around your right arm. “I’m Rebekah. I came in a little after you introduced yourself to the crew. With your accent, you’re bound to get along well with the Captain. He has a goddaughter from the south.” She led you through the station, showing you the women’s quarters and adjoining shower room along the way. You both stopped at the end of the hall, looking up a set of stairs to see where the Captain’s office was (along with the men’s quarters and shower room.) “So Captain O’Keefe’s office is at the very end of the hall. Knock on the door and he’ll basically tell you everything you already know.” You both laughed, knowing the truth of the statement. 

You waved to Rebekah as you walked upstairs to the office. You were not nervous anymore because the crew had accepted you as one of their own already and that was always one of the most difficult parts of the job. You thought back to the first station you worked with with a fond memory as you knocked on the door lightly, knowing that the Captain was going to be greeting you at the door. 

This door swung in, revealing your godfather, whose face lit up like a 250 watt bulb in a pitch black room as you entered the spacious, wood paneled room. “I see that you were the lead designer in this room. I’m not sure if anyone told you lately, but the 70s have been over for forty years now, Uncle Jim.” You said with a smirk, hugging your dad’s best friend and following him to the chairs surrounding his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there will be confined spaces, PASS devices sounding, and serious injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Box is a term used by large fire departments to more easily dispatch crews to emergencies in that area.  
> "The Tones drop" is also a term used in fire departments to notify a particular station that they have a call coming in and to listen up.  
> By the way, if you mention having a call or it being "really quiet" 99% of the time you will get a call.  
> SCBA is the air pack and full face mask that firefighters use.  
> A PASS device is an integrated distress signal unit that goes off if the person using the SCBA is stationary for too long.  
> I'm basing the truck and station numbering off of the model the local fire department uses for simplicity sake.  
> Masking up term used to describe the putting on of the face mask of the SCBA.

You both sit still snickering at the joke, you at the front of the desk facing him as he reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a medium sized file with a name badge and an access card, handing it to you. “So in this folder are your credentials, shift schedule, chore schedule, partners, and your truck assignment. After this meeting, you need to go into the bay and set up your gear next to your assigned vehicle. Then, if you’re lucky, you can settle in better and claim a bunk. You may even get to watch something.” 

With the last statement you speak up, a slightly confused and concerned tone taking over. “What do you mean ‘If I’m lucky’? Do we get dispatched that often? Isn’t there a station like a block and a half over?” 

About halfway through your question, your uncle started laughing so hard you thought he was going to fall out of his chair. His laughter would calm down a little and then look at your confused and slightly irritated look and it would go back to the gleeful chortle that had been erupting from his mouth and chest. He was able to slow it down enough to say, “Down at Headquarters, they call this station the Avengers 13 because we basically only respond to emergencies at or near Avengers Tower. Because everybody knows about it as a joke, dispatch started calling it the Avengers Box and now it’s just kinda stuck. Heck, I’d be surprised if we got all the way through this meeting without a dispatch.” 

As soon as he finished the sentence, the tones dropped. You glared at your uncle and Captain before glancing down to see where you are for today before you both leave the office to go to the bay. You grab your gear and suit up quickly as you listen to the call as it was called out over the PA system. “There is a fire at box Avengers on the 50th through 52nd floors,” said the dispatcher with a tired, almost bored tone before continuing in a more worried tone, “And three severe injuries on the 53rd floor.”

The crew was piling into their assigned vehicles as the dispatch ended. You got into the shotgun seat of the ambulance with your partner. You looked over and saw a smiling Rebekah. “You ready to go save some lives?” She asked with a smile gracing her lips and a sparkle in her eye that you knew was reflected in your own. All rescuers had it even after they retire. 

As the ladder truck in front of you pulled out, Rebekah followed suit, careful not to turn on the siren until you cleared the bay. She drove the ambulance around the block to what was essentially the EMS entrance. She pulled into one of the five spaces reserved for ambulances on call at the tower and you both got out of the cab of the truck and pulled on your SCBA and put on your helmet. You both entered the building into a stairwell with what could only be described as a stair lift for stretchers. 

“Ambulance 13 is in the southwest stairwell. We are proceeding to the 45th floor for staging,” you radioed, holding the button on the side of the radio mic that is attached to the strap that comes across your body from your left shoulder to your right hip. Your head is tilted to the side, as you have become accustomed to doing when you feel the weight of the SCBA gear on your shoulders. 

You both begin your ascent to the 45th floor for the staging area. Your quick, excited paces soon giving way to a steadier trudging up the stairs. Your footsteps echo in the otherwise quiet stairwell. The regular fluorescent lights periodically interrupted by the bright LED flash accompanied by the fire escape doors on every floor. With every floor, the voices and orders from the staging area permeated through the door to the 45th floor. As you reached the correct floor, you reported to command. 

You both walked up to Captain O’Keefe, the Incident Commander, ready for your orders. “Proceed to the 53rd floor for patient extraction,” he said, before patting you on the shoulder with a tight smile. 

Before stepping back into the stairwell, you both masked up and Rebekah turned on your air pack before turning around so that you could do the same for her. She opened the door and you both started making your way to the 53rd floor, readjusting the med pack that you carried on your right shoulder. 

As you are making your way upstairs, pausing from the sudden realization of the heat. You glance at the floor number and realize that it’s labeled 49. You then notice the smoke clouding the air the floors above you. You radio back to control that the fire has spread to the southwest side of the building and continue up to the 53rd floor. As you heading up the stairs to the 50th floor it gets hotter and hotter. You both pass it, the sweat beading and rolling down your body. You flip on your headlamp to cut through the thick smoke that has otherwise blacked out the air around you. 

Finally you make it to the 53rd floor and you both pause to take a quick breather before proceeding into the door. You go to the door, checking it for heat and determine that the fire has not spread to that floor, you start to enter. As you open the door, suddenly the floor shake and hear a loud crash. 

You look at your partner, who asks, “What was that?”

Your radio crackles before you hear, “Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Firefighter down! There has been a collapse! I’m trapped!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that this length is fine cause nobody said otherwise on the last chapter.  
> p.s. I grew up in the fire department and I get the non-simplified terminology. I passed on the knowledge to you. *finger snaps all around myself and you*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners never actually leave each other if they can help it while on scene.   
> If they are separated, it’s a very serious thing  
> Shock can be caused by many things but in this case, I am referring to extreme changes in temperatures.  
> “Primitive campsite” is a campsite that has no electricity or running water   
> “Phen” is one of ‘your’ nicknames and is pronounced “Feen”
> 
> Shout out to @Mia_Kyro4ever for commenting on the last chapter. I really appreciate it! I'd also like to thank everyone who left kudos on the first two chapters. ILY guys. <3

You turn to Rebekah with a slightly pained face. You feel your body heat rising steadily but more rapidly than is normal. “Rebekah, I know it's against protocol, but I need you to get in through that door and find the patient. I need to get regulated. It’s either about to get real hot or real cold.” You manage to say as you begin taking off your gloves, pack, and jacket. You leave your bunker pants on as you re-attach your SCBA gear.   
Rebekah stares at you with an incredulous look before coming closer, intent on dragging your stubborn ass in through that door with her. You hold out your hands in warning before the stairwell begins to groan with the strain of the intense heat.  
“Seriously Bekah, get on that floor. I can’t risk you getting hurt or going into shock!” You shout at her as you toss your jacket and gloves to her, making her glare at you, but goes into the door.  
She sticks her head out and yells at you, “If you don’t have your dumb ass checked in and next to me in the next 15 minutes, I will have your ass on a plaque over my fireplace!”   
“Yeah okay Mr. Krabs.” You shout as you put your mask back over your face, in the hopes that this time it doesn’t melt to your face (AGAIN). You make your way down to the 52nd floor and kick in the door before you scan your fiery surroundings. When you spot the large pile of debris, you make your way over and begin to wrap the fire around your arms and pull it away. You pull at the base of the fire and it unravels like a knitted scarf. Since you are so wrapped up in pulling the fire into you, you don’t notice the humanoid figure made of red and gold metal practically screaming at you until he’s in your way and moving the debris. You move so that you can focus better. You notice the temperature in the room decreasing with every passing moment. Your skin and eyes are glowing slightly from the extreme heat you are taking in. When all the fire is gone from the room, you sit against the wall and page your god-father. “Hey, the fire is out on 52. The scene was more involved than we expected. I am running too hot.” Is all that you can manage before you pass out. 

*Flashback : 7 years ago early summer in the evening in a small town in the mountains of North Georgia*

You and your friends are out in the woods at one of your favorite camping grounds on your family’s land.You helped to clear and maintain several primitive “campsites” on your mountain. Your family sometimes rented them out to local families, scout groups, and hikers on the Appalachian Trail. You, your cousins, and friends have set up your camp, the brightly colored tents and hammocks springing up in the sea of green like bright flower blossoms in the spring. As the night overcomes the day, the valley below sparks to life like an electric reflection of the stars. As the others watch the sunset over the valley, you begin to breathe life into the fire at the center of your campsite. As you funnel more heat and oxygen into the growing fire, your best friend taps you on the shoulder. “That’s enough Y/N. You can let it ride now.”   
You laugh and sit back as the flames threaten to reach the lower branches of the nearest trees. I might need to scale this back a little, huh?” You laugh as you turn to face your best friend with your trademarked shit-eating grin.   
Jamie raises her eyebrow at you incredulously. “It’s almost like you want your dad to call it into the Rangers again Phen! Of course you need to reel it in!”   
You stick your tongue out at her and stick your hands into the base of the fire and pull out a tendril of fire, wrapping it up like one coils rope or hose. “You’re no fun Jamie,” you giggle as the fire tickles as it filters through your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I'll work on making the chapters longer. or I could keep them the same length and (hopefully) get chapters out more often. Please let me know what you think. Thanks C:


End file.
